ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Snakeman
Plot We open on Owen, Sarth, and Amy running down the street. They skidder to a stop at a crossroad, and see a brown, eight-armed beast attacking some people. It breathes fire at some people, and Owen quickly dashes over there, and shoots a wave of water, extinguishing the fire. Owen: Wow, we haven't seen a regular monster in a long time! This should be pretty easy. He waves the other people away, and they sprint. The monster growls at Owen. Owen: Now listen up monster! You’ve gotta lot of nerve attacking people in our amazing city! You’re going to pay! He makes a little pose. Owen: So, for the future of the Earth, I’m at your service-nya! Amy and Sarth walk up to Owen. Amy: Was that Sailor Moon? Owen: Tokyo Mew Mew. The monster slams his fist down at Owen, and they jump out of the way. Owen: Hey, I’d like support! Sarth scrolls through the Omnitrix list, and slams down on the dial. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE: Sarth spins around, and his body starts to become rugged, like rocks. His body starts forming into large circles, and those turn into big brown rocks, making up his entire body. Soon, MeteorMash forms, and he flexes. MeteorMash: Let’s go! MeteorMash fires flaming rocks at the monster. The monster crushes the rocks, but gets his paws burned. Amy turns her tool into a beam sword. She stabs the ground with it, and a giant pulse of energy waves through the ground, knocking it down a few blocks. Owen dashes over to the monster. Owen: Crescent Beam! Owen shoots a beam at the monster’s head, which hurts and provokes it. The monster breathes fire on Owen, burning his clothes. Owen quickly pats it out, and looks at the holes. His face drops in disappointment. Owen: Aw man, I really liked this outfit. Zoom Punch! Owen’s arm extends, and punches the monster in its eye. The monster is blinded, which leaves it open to MeteorMash. MeteorMash: Incoming! MeteorMash jumps high into the air, and turns his body into a giant meteor. He fires himself as fast speeds, and slams into the monster’s back, creating a big crater. The monster is bruised, and it is evident that it is not getting up anytime soon. MeteorMash’s body is scattered around the crater. MeteorMash: Uh, a little help? Owen looks around, finds the rock with the Omnitrix symbol, and pushes it down, changing Sarth back. Sarth stands up, and brushes the dust off him. Sarth: Thanks buddy. They all look at the monster. Amy: So uh, what do we do with it? Sarth: I think we should question it if it’s an alien. It might be dangerous. Owen: I could become friends with it if you want. Amy turns her tool into a scanning visor. Amy: I'll check my tool’s database to see what alien it is. Amy scans it, and goes through several screens, until it comes to a conclusion. Amy: That's strange. I don't detect any traces of alien. Just slight traces of human. Sarth is surprised. Sarth: Human? It definitely does NOT look human. Owen steps up. Owen: Well, if I've seen anime before, I can assure you that this is a simple case of ‘human turning into a monster.’ Sarth: Well, can you turn it back? Owen summons a Moon Stick. Owen: Most definitely. Moon Healing Escalation! He shoots a bright light at the monster, reverting back to a male human. Man: Ugh…..Wha…..What happened? Owen: It's ok sir, you’re safe now. Man: I….I don't understand. Amy: Just go on home, it's nothing important. Man: Ok?........ He stares at them strangely, and then walks off. Sarth: Ok, now what happened? Who could've turned him into a monster? Owen: I would normally suggest Gamean, but he would've stayed around to watch. Definitely could not have been Agate, nor DohRe, nor Agvarok. Amy: Not Ex'Spira, he would've went after Owen first. Owen snaps his fingers. Owen: Nightmare! It has to be her. From what I've gathered, she likes tormenting people, so this seems right up her alley. Sarth: Are you absolutely sure? Owen shrugs. Owen: Hey, it's the best guess I have. It's either her, or we’re dealing with a new villain. Amy: Ok, Nightmare it is. Except I don’t know how we’re going to deal with her…. Owen claps. Owen: Well, it's done now, so let’s go home. They walk away. We then skip forward 2 days, and we see Owen and his family running down the street, to see a large monster resembling a tiger, with a shell, sabertooth teeth, and is colored purple. Owen: Oh great, another one of these. Ok, let’s do this. Dad? Sarth: Ready. Sarth slams down on the Omnitrix dial. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE: Sarth sprouts an extra pair of arms, and his eyes turn into six eyes. A visor stems down from his hair, covering each eye with a special colored lens. Sarth turns purple, and becomes shorter, becoming Rifter. Rifter looks at himself in shock. Rifter: Gggguh! I wanted Krakattack! Why is this thing still so faulty? Owen hits him on the back. Owen: No time for complaining! Fight time! Rifter groans, and throws an energy ball at the monster. The monster hides inside it’s shell, and reflects it back at Rifter. Rifter rifts out of the way, but it hits Amy instead. Owen: Mom! Amy skids on the ground, but then gets up, with minor scrapes on her face. Amy: I'm alright…… She turns her tool into a sword, and charges at the monster. It hides inside its shell again, and Amy swings her sword, hitting the shell. She pulls her sword back, and it cracks. The monster then smacks her away with its tail. Rifter: Oh it’s on now! Rifter rifts over to the monster, and lifts it up. He struggles for a bit, but throws it. Rifter: Owen! Owen sees, and raises his arms. A ball of water appears. Owen: Deep Submerge! He fires the water at the monster, but all it does it clean off its shell. It continues to fly toward him. Owen: Aw crap- The monster flies into him, knocking them both into a wall. The monster hides in the shell to protect itself before it hits, but Owen gets crushed by the shell when they hit the wall. Owen slowly pushes the monster off of him. Owen: Ouch….I really need to try some better attacks. He then sees that the monster isn't coming out of its shell. He waits a bit, but it does not come out. Owen: Huh. So this is how you wanna play this. He summons a Pink Moon Rod. Owen: Pink Sugar Heart Attack! He shoots small heart projectiles at the monster. It doesn’t do much damage, but it is certainly bothering the monster. It soon comes out of its shell, and gets ready to attack Owen, when it suddenly gets blasted in the face by a rocket and an energy ball, from Rifter and Amy. Amy: Finish it Owen! Owen summons a Strawberry Bell. Owen: Ribbon Strawberry Check! The bell shoots healing energy, turning the monster back into a woman. She pushes herself off the ground. Woman: What happened? Why am I here? Owen helps the woman up, and starts talking to her. In the distance, Nightmare is watching. Nightmare: Heh. This monster thing was fun, but now I've got an even better plan! It’s fun, and helpful! Yes! She laughs, before disappearing in a flash of black light. We then cut to Owen walking down the street with grocery bags. Owen: I hope I got everything….Maybe I could drop this off at home and go get some ice cream. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Suddenly, Nightmare appears in front of him in a flash of black light, startling him. He falls over, and drops the bag. Milk spills out of the bag. Owen: Aw come on Nightmare! You couldn't have waited until AFTER I dropped the groceries off? Nightmare: Oh come on, don't go crying over spilled milk. She laughs at her own joke, and Owen stares at her with a blank expression. Owen: That was a terrible joke. Nightmare then stops. Nightmare: Anyways, I’m sure you're aware of the monster stuff I've been doing. Owen: Y-Yeah. What of it? Nightmare: Well, I’d just thought I should give you a warning about my next victim. Owen is surprised. Owen: Really? Who are you gonna do? Buggy? Zolo? Mom, Dad? Oh, please don't do Aspidites….. She laughs loudly, and Owen covers his ears. Owen: Ok, can you please stop laughing like that? It's creepy! She stops laughing, and stares at him. Nightmare: Don't worry yourself about that. It's none of those people. Owen: W-Well who is it then? She gets up close in his face. Nightmare: You. Owen is shocked. Owen: Wh-Wha- She grabs him by the neck, and starts infusing him with dark power. Owen tries to break free, but she has too tight a grip. She soon drops him, and he gasps for breath. Nightmare: Well I’d love to chat, but I think you have more important things to worry about. She disappears while laughing. Owen quickly starts panicking, as he sees black energy seeping up his right arm. Owen: Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh… He tries shaking it off, but it stays put. Owen: Gah! Ok, anime powers. Those solve things. He tries to summon something, or use a power, but it doesn't work. Owen: Ugh! I suppose I can't summon Emerson either. He tries doing so by sticking his hand out, but nothing. Owen: Great, just great. Why is it always me that gets corrupted, or manipulated, or hypnotized? Seriously, it's happened with Bhar, Aspidites, Ex'Spira, and now THIS? I can literally name 10 other people who they could've done that to instead of me! The black energy completely covers Owen’s arm. Owen braces for what's going to come. Owen: Aw man, I don't like this I don't like this!!! Owen braces himself again, when he feels something. A long, green snake tail comes out slightly above Owen’s tailbone. Owen looks at it, and wags it around. He relaxes, and laughs. Owen: That's it? A tail? You’re going to have to do- He then falls on the ground, and starts screaming in pain. Blue-Green scaly armor starts to form around his body, minus his head, right arm, and tail. Owen’s teeth turn into fangs, his eyes turn from blue to red, and his hair turns a shade of dark green. The transformation ends. He stands up, and looks at his right arm, covered in black energy. It then glows purple, and morphs into a green snake hand. It blinks, and looks at him. Snake hand: Hi. I'm Rick. Owen’s voice has changed to deep and rough. Owen: Hello Rick. They both stare at each other. Rick: So ummm, what is your name? Owen: Don't know. Don't care. He begins walking off. Rick: So ummm, what do you want to do? Owen: I kind of want to kill people. Violently. Rick: Well, we better get right on that. They disappear into the distance. We then cut to Sarth, Amy, Cathy, and Aspidites running down the street. Sarth: We have reported monster activity around here! Aspidites: But where's Owen? Amy: I sent him shopping. He’ll probably find us soon. They pass a street, but Cathy stops. Cathy: Um, guys? They all come back, and see people on the ground, writhing in agony. Amy covers her mouth in shock. Amy: Oh my god. Sarth runs up to one of them, and checks their pulse. Sarth: Amy, I need a scan over here, stat! She changes her tool into a pair of goggles, and scans all the people. Amy: Poison. A really strong poison. They'll die in minutes if we don't help them. Sarth opens the Omnitrix dial, and changes into Ethereal. He fires a wave of cleansing, removing the poison from their blood streams. They all get up, and Cathy directs them away from there. Cathy walks back to them, and Sarth changes back. Cathy: Ok, everybody is out. They begin looking around. Sarth: I don't see a monster anywhere. Think it left? Amy: It couldn't have gotten far. The alert was only 10 minutes ago. They then hear laughter, and turn to see Mr. Snakeman(Owen’s monster form)standing on a rooftop. Mr. Snakeman: Aw man. You ruined my fun. They all get ready to fight. Sarth: Who are you? Are you turning these people into monsters? Mr. Snakeman laughs. Mr. Snakeman: Oh no, I’m just another regular monster. Amy: Then why do you not look like a monster? Mr. Snakeman laughs. Mr. Snakeman: I'm special. Rick lifts himself up. Rick: And I'm Rick. Sarth drops his guard. Sarth: He has a snake hand? Cathy: And its name is Rick? What kind of name is that? Rick: Ummm, I like my name. Mr. Snakeman: Just lay down and don't talk. Rick drops limp. Cathy: So, do YOU have a name? Cause if you don't, I'm just gonna call you Morty. Mr. Snakeman scoffs. Mr. Snakeman: I don't waste time with names. Though if I had to pick one, you may call me...Mr. Snakeman! They look at him, then start snickering. Sarth: Mr. Snakeman? Seriously? They all burst out into laughter. Aspidites: Hah hah! That name is hilariously stupid! Amy: Is that supposed to be a play on ‘Mr. Sandman?’ They all start laughing harder. Mr. Snakeman: Actually, it is. Because I put people to sleep. FOREVER!!! They all stop laughing. Cathy: Ooooohhh, that's actually kinda clever. Mr. Snakeman: But you don't need to worry about that. You’ll all be dead soon. If you surrender now, I can make your death painless. Sarth: I don't think so. Mr. Snakeman: Fine. Rick opens his mouth, and shoots poison stings. They all dodge. Sarth: So, poison is your main attack? Well… He changes into MeteorMash. MeteorMash: Try poisoning this! Mr. Snakeman scoffs, and he holds out Rick again. Rick shoots poison stings, and four of them stick in MeteorMash's rocks. He grunts in pain. MeteorMash: Ok, I will admit, those are pretty tough. But it won't poison me! Just like that, MeteorMash's rocks start corroding, and melting. MeteorMash: What?! The poison starts spreading to other places, and MeteorMash starts to melt more. Mr. Snakeman: Rick’s poison can poison anything. Even rocks. Rick: Ummmmm, actually there are a great number of things I can't poison. Like things with poison in it, and air, and- Mr. Snakeman: Shut up Rick. MeteorMash tosses the poisoned rocks off of him, but he is about 1 foot tall at this point. Mr. Snakeman sees this, and busts out laughing. Mr. Snakeman: BAHAHAHAH!!! I’VE NEVER SEEN SOMETHING SO PATHETIC LOOKING!!!! HAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! MeteorMash then slams on the Omnitrix dial. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE: The rocks fly off of MeteorMash, revealing Sarth. A large layer of fur appears on Sarth’s body. His hands and feet become clawed, and he grows to an enormous size, and becomes purple. Soon, Krakattack appears, and roars. Krakattack: Who’s pathetic now, TINY? Mr. Snakeman seems unfazed, and he aims Rick. Krakattack charges his body with electricity, and fires lightning. Mr. Snakeman is surprisingly quick on his feet, and he dodges every bolt with a quick move. He shoots poison stings while he dodges, but they don’t appear to be doing much to Krakattack. Even though Krakattack seems to have the advantage, Mr. Snakeman is still confident. Krakattack is getting a little flustered at this point, and he gets ready to make an electric explosion. Amy: Oh no. Cathy, Aspidites, get over here! They both run over to Amy, who makes a protective shield bubble with her tool. Krakattack gets ready to detonate, when Mr. Snakeman jumps into the air. Mr. Snakeman: Hah! No ya don’t! He spins around, and aims Rick. He shoots a flurry of stings, this time they hit Krakattack’s neck and face, doing a lot of damage. Soon, the electricity dissipates, and Krakattack falls down, changing back to Sarth. Mr. Snakeman: Mr. Snakeman used Poison Sting. It was super effective! He laughs at his joke. Mr. Snakeman: Alright, who’s next? Amy appears behind him, and tries to cut off Rick with her tool, changed into a buzzsaw. Amy: Say goodbye to your snake! Mr. Snakeman grabs the tool with his tail, and throws it to the side. Amy then tries for a punch, but he grabs her neck with his tail. Mr. Snakeman: Cutting off Rick wouldn't solve anything. I could use poison attacks myself. Plus he would grow back. Rick: Ummmmmmm, yeah I would. Mr. Snakeman looks Rick in the face. Mr. Snakeman: Ok seriously Rick, why do you always go UMMMMMM to everything? Don't you understand how annoying that is? Rick: Ummmm, I can't help it. Mr. Snakeman shakes his head in disappointment. Mr. Snakeman: Love you buddy. He starts to choke Amy, but she can't get loose. Off-Screen, Sarth changes into Nephrite, and charges. Nephrite: AMY! He jumps up to Mr. Snakeman, and rips his tail off. Mr. Snakeman grunts in pain. Amy falls to the ground, quickly gets up, and grabs her tool. Nephrite looks at Mr. Snakeman smugly. Nephrite: Hah! Whatcha gonna do without this? Mr. Snakeman looks at the place where his tail used to be, and it slowly grows back. Nephrite is surprised, and Mr. Snakeman whips Nephrite in the face with it. Mr. Snakeman: Oh come on, that was the worst move you could've made. Aspidites jumps in front of Mr. Snakeman. Aspidites: I’d like to see you poison this. Mr. Snakeman grins, and blushes. Mr. Snakeman: Hey, you're kinda cute. Rick smiles. Rick: I agree! Aspidites is disgusted. She begins to use her hypnosis on them, but Mr. Snakeman is unaffected. Mr. Snakeman: Nice try. We have a lot of willpower. Right Rick? Rick is being hypnotized. Mr. Snakeman is annoyed, and he smacks Rick on the forehead, snapping him out of it. Mr. Snakeman: Rick! Rick is embarrassed. Rick: Sorry... Rick shoots poison stings, which Aspidites dodges. Aspidites shoots venom, but Rick eats that up. Mr. Snakeman then roundhouse kicks her, which sends her flying into a lightpole. She begins to get up, but Mr. Snakeman ties her body into a knot, trapping her around the pole. Aspidites: Hey! Mr. Snakeman jumps away, and lands in front of Cathy. Aspidites struggles to get loose. Mr. Snakeman: So, what's your superpower? I hope it’s better than those fools. Cathy gets nervous. Cathy: Um…...I don't exactly have a superpower. I'm just a normal girl. Mr. Snakeman laughs. Mr. Snakeman: Then why the heck did you come here? Cathy: I'm usually here for moral support… Mr. Snakeman: So, in short terms, you're the most useless? Cathy gets mad, and goes for a kick, which Mr. Snakeman blocks. Rick then bites her on the leg, and she yelps in pain. Mr. Snakeman: Call this a lesson. He kicks her into a wall. Nephrite then jumps up, and goes for another punch, but Mr. Snakeman dodges that. Nephrite: Alright, this is crossing the line! Nephrite tries to paralyze Mr. Snakeman, but he looks away very quickly. Mr. Snakeman flips, grabs Nephrite’s hair, and throws him. Amy catches Nephrite before he can hit something. Amy: You good? Nephrite is panting, and is very tired. Nephrite: Yeah. This guy is strong though. Hey, distract him for a bit, and when I give the signal, move. Amy nods, turns her tool into a sword, and charges. Mr. Snakeman waits for her to get close, and when she is about to strike, Rick grabs the metal part of the sword, and starts dissolving it. Rick: Hah Hah! Amy smacks Rick with her fist, making him shut up. Mr. Snakeman: Hey! He grabs her foot with his tail, and starts swinging her around. Amy: Sarth, do something! Nephrite(off-screen): Ready! Amy turns her tool into a small dagger, and cuts off the part of the tail that’s grabbing her. She goes flying, but catches the wall, and slides down safely. Mr. Snakeman looks Nephrite’s way. Nephrite steps back, and breathes a large amount of fire. Rick starts panicking, but Mr. Snakeman keeps his cool. He jumps out of the way. Mr. Snakeman: Did you honestly think I wouldn’t see that comi- Nephrite bends his body, and the fire makes a sharp turn to him. Mr. Snakeman is caught off guard. Mr. Snakeman: Shoot! He tries to block, but gets scorched. He and Rick are knocked unconscious, and they have a hard fall to the ground. Nephrite waits there, watching Mr. Snakeman. Nephrite relaxes, and he sighs. Nephrite: Ok, we’re good! He changes back into Sarth, walks over to the pole, and unties Aspidites. She shakes her head. Sarth: You good? Aspidites: Yes, I'm fine. Amy helps up Cathy, and turns her tool into a needle with an antivenom. She injects Cathy with it, and Cathy wakes up. She gasps for breath, before falling down. Amy: Cathy! She helps Cathy up. Amy: Are you alright? Cathy: Y-Yeah. I think. Where's that….thing? Amy points to Mr. Snakeman, laying on the ground. They all surround him. Sarth: Man, he was a weird opponent. Cathy: And what was up with his hand? Aspidites: And they thought I was cute. Amy looks at her. Amy: Maybe Buggy got turned into a monster. They all laugh. Aspidites: Ah who are we kidding, it would've been too easy if it were Buggy! They all start laughing again, before stopping. Amy: Ok, all jokes aside, we need to turn this thing back to normal. Where's Owen? They look around, but don't see him. Sarth: Here, I’ll call him. Sarth takes out his phone, puts in Owen’s number, and calls him. Then, Mr. Snakeman’s pocket begins to vibrate. Cathy: Wait, what? Cathy looks around for a pocket, finds one, and pulls out a phone. She then sees that it reads ‘Dad’ on the call screen. Cathy: Oh no… She shows the phone to Sarth and Amy. Sarth cuts off the call, and looks at the phone. Sarth: It has Owen’s phone. Amy: So, either A: It took Owen's phone, or B: This monster is Owen. And based on our previous experiences, I'm guessing it’s B. Then, Mr. Snakeman suddenly pops up, and stands up straight. He looks at his scaly armor, which is in tatters. Mr. Snakeman: Hey! This thing isn't easy to make you know! He tears it off, and we see his other clothes, a green shirt with black stripes, and green shorts with a black stripe on the waistband. Mr. Snakeman: Well, I guess these are easier to move in. Rick, you good? Rick’s eyes are spinning. Mr. Snakeman whacks him on the head, and he stops. Rick: Ummmmm, I’m good. Mr. Snakeman: Good. Now then… Amy turns her tool into a taser, and electrocutes Mr. Snakeman. He gets shocked for a few seconds before falling down again. Mr. Snakeman: Ouch…… Amy and Sarth start talking to each other. Amy: What are we going to do? If this monster really is Owen, how can we fix it? Sarth: Maybe if we introduce ‘Snakeman’ here to things that Owen likes, it might turn him back. Amy: I suppose. Mr. Snakeman is listening in. Mr. Snakeman: I don't know who this Owen is, but it sounds like a disappointment. Sarth starts to nod before Amy elbows him. She takes a breath, and steps towards Mr. Snakeman. Amy: Ok, Snakeman… Mr. Snakeman: MR. Snakeman! Amy: Ok ok….Mr. Snakeman… Mr. Snakeman: Better. He stands up, and Amy is intimidated, because he is taller than her. Mr. Snakeman: So, what do you want? Amy: You may not believe it, but you are our son….Owen. Mr. Snakeman scoffs. Mr. Snakeman: I think I would remember who my parents are, lady. Sarth: Oh yeah? Then who are your parents? Mr. Snakeman: I have no idea. But I'm like a ‘snakeman’ and you guys are humans, and I'm pretty sure science doesn't work like that. Amy: Ok, you WERE our son, but you were transformed into….this… She motions to him. Mr. Snakeman then realizes it. Mr. Snakeman: Oh. I guess that kind of makes sense? Sarth: So, we’re going to show you things that Owen likes, to try to turn you back to normal. Ok? Mr. Snakeman lies down on the ground. Mr. Snakeman: Do your best. Sarth and Amy bring a Sailor Moon manga to Mr. Snakeman. Sarth: What about Sailor Moon? It's your favorite thing in the world! Mr. Snakeman glances at the book. Mr. Snakeman: Why the heck would I like this? It's just a bunch of girls prancing around! He throws the book at Sarth’s face, causing him to fall down. Sarth: Ouch… Amy: Ok, that didn’t work. Cathy? What do you got? Cathy walks up to Mr. Snakeman, and shows him the heart mirror Owen won for her. Cathy: Remember this? You won it for me at the end of school fair. Remember? Mr. Snakeman looks at it for a few seconds, then slaps it away with his tail. Mr. Snakeman: That thing doesn't mean crap to me! Cathy picks it up, and sees a crack in the corner of the mirror. She becomes sad. Then, Aspidites slithers up to Mr. Snakeman. Aspidites: Well what about me? I am your best friend. Mr. Snakeman and Rick blush. Mr. Snakeman: Well, I will admit you are kind of cute. But I still don't feel any different. Aspidites’ smile drops. She slithers back to Sarth, Amy and Cathy. Aspidites: Well, is that it? Sarth: That's it. They all sigh, and start thinking again. Cathy then snaps her fingers. Cathy: I've got it! There must be something on him that the ‘evil’ is contained in! Like an akuma. We just have to find that one thing. They all start looking around Mr. Snakeman, who is totally ignoring them, and looking on his phone. They check his tail. Sarth: What about his tail? Amy: No, you ripped that off already. And it grew back. They keep checking around Mr. Snakeman, until they spot Rick. Aspidites: Wait! His snake hand! That has to be it! They all approach it, and Rick starts sweating nervously. Rick: Uh-Uh-Uhmmmm what are you doing? Amy turns her tool into a sword. Amy: Ok Mr. Snakeman. We’re cutting off your snake. Mr. Snakeman: Go ahead. Cut him off. Rick: Ummmmmm, don't I get a say in this? Cathy: Nope. Amy swings her sword back, and chops Rick off. Mr. Snakeman doesn't feel any pain whatsoever. They look at Rick on the ground. Sarth: Did it work? They look back at Mr. Snakeman, and Rick grows back from his arm. Rick shakes his head, before looking back at Mr. Snakeman. Rick: Wow, that was weird! Being cut off doesn't feel good. Mr. Snakeman: I can only imagine. He yawns, and keeps scrolling on his phone, not caring at all. Everyone groans, and starts thinking. Sarth: Maybe we’re thinking about this the wrong way. Let's try a more practical approach. Sarth and Amy start contemplating. Amy: Ok, what would be really practical? Nightmare kind of seems like a fairy tale villain, and how are fairy tales resolved? They think, and Sarth snaps his fingers. Sarth: I've got it! It’s a long shot, but it’s exactly what would work in these situations. He turns to Mr. Snakeman. Sarth: Mr. Snakeman, would you please stand up? Mr. Snakeman rolls his eyes, and stands up. Mr. Snakeman: Kay. What now? Sarth points to Aspidites. Sarth: Aspidites, go up to Mr. Snakeman. Aspidites:.........Why? Sarth: Don't question it, just do it! Aspidites slithers over to Mr. Snakeman, and is at his feet. Sarth: Now slither up to meet Mr. Snakeman’s face. Aspidites raises her body, and looks Mr. Snakeman eye to eye. Aspidites: Ok. Now what? Sarth: And….. Sarth pushes Aspidites into Mr. Snakeman, making them kiss. Mr. Snakeman’s eyes widen, and he blushes incredibly. Aspidites is surprised too, but she doesn't pull away. Suddenly, Mr. Snakeman starts glowing black, and his body seems to start to peel off him, revealing Owen. Rick starts peeling off. Rick: Well, it was nice while it lasted….. Rick disappears, and Owen is in full sight now. Aspidites and Owen fall down on the ground, and the kiss breaks. Owen blinks a couple of times, before pushing himself off the ground. Owen: Uh….What the heck just happened? Sarth, Amy and Cathy: Owen! They all run, and hug him, still on the ground. Cathy: Yay, Owen's back! Amy: I missed you so much! Your monster form was really rude…. Sarth: Yeah, what she said! Owen slowly stands up. Owen: I don't know why, but I feel really weird. Sarth pats Owen on the back. Sarth: I’ll explain it all to you later. Owen: Ok??? Can we go get something to eat? I’m hungry! Amy laughs Amy: Ok buddy. They all walk off. Owen stands there, and looks at Aspidites, who is still blushing. She is totally lost in her thoughts. Owen: Aspi? You ok? She is still in silence, before Owen shakes her back. She snaps out of it. Aspidites: Oh! Yeah! I'm just…….glad that you're back. She coils around Owen, who smiles at her. Owen: I am too. They start walking to the others. Suddenly, the black energy reappears on Owen's right arm, seeps into it, then disappears again. Owen nor Aspidites notice. Episode Ends Noteworthy Events Major Events *Mr. Snakeman and Rick make their first appearances. Characters *Owen Barum *Sarth Barum *Amy Barum * Aspidites * Cathy Fisher Villains *Nightmare *Mr. Snakeman *Rick Aliens Used *MeteorMash(x2) *Rifter *Krakattack *Nephrite Allusions * Owen does Mew Ichigo's motto from Tokyo Mew Mew. * Mr. Snakeman references Pokemon when saying 'It's super effective!' * Cathy references Rick and Morty when referring to Mr. Snakeman’s name. * She also makes a reference to Miraculous Ladybug, talking about akumas. Trivia *Mr. Snakeman’s design was based off of a Dopant(Kamen Rider), and an akumatized villain(Miraculous Ladybug). *This episode went through many iterations before the final product, one with Owen being turned into a brown furry beast, and losing all of his memories. Owen would be changed back, but the character would turn into Axinite, a reoccurring character. This idea was scrapped, and became this. *Cathy still has the Heart Mirror from The Girl, and Mr. Snakeman cracks it. *The black energy reappears on Owen’s arm at the end of the episode, implying a possible return of Mr. Snakeman. Category:Episodes